1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle surface cleaning apparatus, a nozzle surface cleaning method and an inkjet recording apparatus, and more particularly to a nozzle surface cleaning apparatus, a nozzle surface cleaning method and an inkjet recording apparatus in which a nozzle surface is cleaned by being wiped with a wiping member having permeability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus, when a nozzle surface (a surface in which nozzles are formed) of an inkjet head becomes soiled, ejection defects occur. Then, cleaning of the nozzle surface is carried out periodically.
Known methods of cleaning the nozzle surface include a method of cleaning by wiping the nozzle surface with a blade and a method of cleaning by wiping the nozzle surface with a web, and so on.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-000862 discloses a method in which the nozzle surface is wiped with a blade, and deformation in the shape of the tip portion of the blade is detected and the replacement time of the blade is predicted, in order to reduce the replacement frequency of the blade.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-218702 discloses a method in which the nozzle surface is wiped with a blade, and progress of wear of the blade is made uniform by determining the ejection status of each nozzle after wiping and changing the abutment position of the blade in accordance with requirements.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-241127 discloses a method in which the nozzle surface is wiped with a new web at all times by pressing the web that travels between a pair of reels against the nozzle surface through a pressing roller.